


A Summer Tale

by Clexantina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, minor Posie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexantina/pseuds/Clexantina
Summary: A summer that Hope didn't jump into Malivore, a summer that the girl was able to enjoy what really meant to be a teenager, that she was able to look around, contemplate her friendships, and finally start the new chapter in her relationship.But the thing is, something held her back: with so much time to be normal - from parties to the calmness of her room, a pair of droopy eyes captured her attention, with elongated lashes and brown irises. It wasn't Landon's, and that couldn't make Hope any more scared.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Summer Tale

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN-CqIytN2U

_Lazy summer goddess_

_You can tell a whole empire_

_I don’t have to see you right now_

  
“I think that's it, class.”

The Defensive Magic II class for the first time in the school year fell into complete silence. Whoever talked stopped talking, and by God, they even stopped breathing, Hope realized that; already quiet before her teacher started his speech, she watched the clock with excitement. The first summer with her friends, without classes, chores and especially, without Malivore. And luckily, without any other monsters. How good did that sound?

“It was a long year, _wasn't it_? Professor Bianchi was almost sixty years old. Just like the previous year, Mikaelson realized that the old man remained with a somewhat melancholy expression, even with longing. After all, he was close to retiring. “How pleasing it was to teach this course to you, which - don't tell anyone - was one of my best years.” He leaned against his desk, partially seated on it. The students also seemed to be moved by his speech, this feeling combined with certain haste as no one stopped quietly in their chairs. 

“I want you to rest during this vacation. The third-year Defensive Magic classes _will_ tire you out, and if I am not the one teaching, I will make sure that your next teacher does not give you rest.” Some laughed at his joke, others just smiled, Hope included. Everyone liked Bianchi, he softened the coldest of hearts, even the young tribrid’s. “But until then, good rest to you all. For those who have a dorm here in Salvatore but are going home this vacation, there is a list here on my desk. Like last year, there is no secret. When the bell rings, make a line.

The prayers were answered, and the bell rang.

Hope wasted no time getting up and organizing her materials. She didn’t share this class with any of her friends, so there wasn't any reason to wait. She left the room, her teacher's muffled voice getting behind. 

A peculiar breath of relief escaped Hope’s throat when she came upon the disorganized corridor. Most of the students had already left their classes and everything was in chaos. Screams, laughter, and even some people crying; Salvatore was at it's busiest time of the year.

Even in theory - since it’s a good thing to return home -, a good portion of the students preferred to stay at school. The summer vacation schedule was optional and fun, especially with the school management enabling student access to the property's huge lake. Hope mentally remembered to buy some pairs of bikini. Landon is a good boyfriend, but not so good shopping companion; maybe Lizzie would accept to accompany her since the girls were in a truce... or even Josie. Why not Josie? They also were in a kind of truce. Surprisingly not as stable as with Lizzie, but still a truce.

How long will it last? Hope hopes it never ends. She couldn't take two and a half months of more problems with the twins, especially with Josie. Because it was just _so_ hard not to fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness, that day when she visited Josie in the middle of the night, just to say that if she wasn’t comfortable with her presence at school, then Hope wouldn’t be hesitant to just go away.

Away from everything she knew, just because of Josie.

It scared Hope because she felt she wouldn't be like this with anyone else. Well, maybe with Landon, but... yeah, it was confusing. Hope only wouldn't leave school for Landon because he couldn't defend himself, even though he was a phoenix and everything. And of course, for being her boyfriend - she concluded quickly.

Time passed faster than she imagined, blinking her eyes quickly, Hope realized that she had made her way to the cafeteria. It wasn't as full as she initially thought, just a small number of students there. And standing between them was Rafael and Landon.

Landon, when he saw her, smiled as widely as possible. Hope almost frowned with such reaction, but soon remembered that it was also the first summer that Landon would spend with his new friends. She smiled back.

“Hi.” He approached a little sheepishly, still not being able to hide his joy.

“Hey, you.” Her head slightly tipped to the side and eyes glinting a loving look. Watching him for a little while, Hope defined that he was cute like that, happy. “What's with that smile?”

“What smile?” He jokingly glanced over his shoulder as if looking for something.

Hope laughed. “ _Landon_.”

“This smile?” He pointed at his face, slowly approaching the girl, “just someone very happy that will spend the summer with a tribrid."

“Hm, and do I know her?” She joined his little game. The closer he got, the more she wrapped her arms around his neck with a certain delicacy.

Almost with their faces glued together, they both smiled freely. “You should definitely meet her.”

Until someone cleared their throat.

Rafael, apparently watching the whole scene.

“Hi.”

“Hey, _Raf_...” Her voice, for its softness, seemed to contain an apology. Hope broke free of her boyfriend’s arms, quickly. Landon was still smiling.

“We were talking about the vacation,” the phoenix stepped forward, Rafael completing his sentence:

“Since the lake is going to be opening today, we thought about watching the sunset from there."

“Yeah. What do you think?” Landon turned to her. They seemed to be reading each other's minds. It was weird but characteristic of them.

Seconds have passed and both began to become apprehensive about the wait.

“...sure?” Hope didn't seem quite sure of the idea, but there wasn’t really time to think about it. Her vacation indeed had to start from somewhere, and yes, the lake was actually a very captivating possibility considering the summer heat.

Landon seemed satisfied by her answer, turning his attention to Rafael. He smiled a little smugly and the werewolf almost rolled his eyes in response.

This time, Hope allowed herself to frown.

Landon was the first to open his mouth after the silence “Okay, great. I was also thinking about other things for the next few days, and-

“Already?” Hope interrupted him, “I mean- I barely had any time to think, and you two already have plans.” In reality, she didn’t want to make plans. Hope would be disappointed if they didn’t work out:

What if the monsters didn’t completely disappear?

What if there is one out there, waiting for the worst moment to appear?

“That’s because you spend too much time studying.” Raf even agreed with the phoenix with a nod. Hope sent him a look.

“Yes, as you should too.” She talked back.

“But I do study, healthily. Not study until I don’t have time to think about anything else.” Did he need to tell her something?

“ _Landon_ ," the redhead sighed, holding on to herself not to roll her eyes. Hope’s back was starting to hurt from all the weight of her backpack and her hands were sweaty from carrying her books, “do you really wanna do this right now?"

“Definitely not.” Almost desperate, he replied immediately. Raf hid a laugh.

“Good.” It was a relief, “I’m going to my room." Not to make things weird and ruin her boyfriend's mood, Hope kissed his cheek “Bye, Landon. See you later, Raf.”

“Later, Hope.”

The rest followed like muffled sounds, something like Rafael teasing Landon about something, probably about the pseudo-discussion. The tribrid knew when to make and when not to make use of her super-hearing, this being one of the situations where the power wasn’t needed. It was one of the lessons she learned as a child from her mother: "sometimes, there are things that don't need to be heard - that aren't worth your time."

So Hope kept walking along the way, vaguely paying attention to her surroundings. Her head still going over the contents of the Defensive Magic class and the conversation with Landon.

It'll be a long, long summer.

  
*

  
Classes had ended earlier that day, and due to Landon's inconvenience at the cafeteria, Hope forgot to get her breakfast. Her stomach rumbled until she realized that there was an almost finished chocolate bar on her desk. Of course, it was Landon’s.

Hope Mikaelson did _not_ eat sweets.

Her greatest weapon was her body, and with her body, she performed spells and practiced combat with Alaric every morning. Although Hope rarely had to use her fighting skills against the monsters, it was always a good idea to prevent being weak when the time comes. 

Sometimes Hope found herself watching random fight videos on YouTube. From fighting videos, they went to more peculiar videos, such as construction videos, books reviews, or even compilations of cute kittens; and that being what she was watching at that moment, the tribrid was alone on her bed, with the chocolate bar on her hand.

Landon needed to stop leaving food lying around her room - it was Hope's last thought before someone knocked on the door with certain aggression.

She closed her laptop and got up from the comfort of her bed to hide the candy under the pillow.

“One sec!” Hope was answered with more knocking. She snorted, walking to the door with heavy steps, “I said one- Lizzie?

The blonde had perfectly combed hair, strands spreading over her right shoulder. She was dressed in a simple summer outfit, something that made Hope quickly rethink her choice of clothing; jeans aren't that good for the heat.

“Your mouth is dirty.” Bluntly and with a disgusted face, Lizzie entered the room while taking her cellphone out of her pocket, following steps towards the bed while Hope wiped her lips with her fingers, somewhat embarrassed.

“Sure, you can come in.”

Surprisingly, the twin didn't respond, just muttering an unintended thank you. Still frantically writing on her phone, the blonde sat down on Hope’s bed.

Hope crossed her arms, an angry expression stuck on her face. Did being friends with Lizzie mean non-consented visits at unexpected times? “What do you want?

“ _Whoa_ , Hope, I thought we were past that.” Sarcasm was always on the tip of her tongue, Lizzie seemed indifferent, eyes still locked on the phone, fingers moving.

“Until yesterday you picked on me. What is it?

“Rafael just warned me about a party today at the lake, during the sunset.” Lizzie finally raised her attention from the cellphone, dropping it on her lap. “And you are coming with me.”

Hope paused for a few seconds. “A party?” Rafael and Landon hadn't said anything about a party. Watching the sunset, yes, but this?

“Yeah, Hope.” She rolled her eyes, “When several teenagers meet to drink in a place that is probably inappropriate to do so. A _party_. Not that I expect you to know what that is.

The redhead rolled her eyes, still standing in the middle of the room. “I know what a party is, but thanks, for the definition.” As ironic as Lizzie was, Hope had no trouble talking back, despite it being annoying.

“You don't have a bikini.”

“What?”

Lizzie raised an eyebrow; did she need to repeat herself?

“How do you even know that?”

“You never wore a bikini before, Hope.”

“I never had the opportunity to wear a bikini before.” She kinda felt...offended? When did Lizzie start paying so much attention to what she did and didn’t do?

"I know you don't own one, and I'm not lending you mine."

"I didn't ask for it."

“My memory is perfectly fine, _Mikaelson_ , I'm just making sure that none of my bikinis come back enlarged.

Now she was offended. “And what’s that supposed to mean, exactly?

Lizzie, while expressionless, just pointed at her breasts, leaving Hope gaping for a few seconds. It wasn’t quite the answer she expected.

No friend of hers has ever commented on this characteristic of Hope, no one really. This coming from the blonde's mouth didn't surprise her as much as Hope expected, so she just sighed. “Really, Lizzie?

“Extremely serious.” She quickly cleared her throat, confidently staring at the girl. “ _So_ , we're going shopping.”

The tribrid frowned. The last time she checked the time it was almost time for the sunset. “There’s no time for that."

“Yeah, if we don't go now.” Just as Lizzie entered the room, she got up from the bed abruptly.

“Lizzie," another sigh and a roll of her eyes. “I don't even know if I want to go to this party anyway.” Another pause, “Why don't you ask Josie, or MG?

“And you really think _you_ were my first choice?" Lizzie increased the tone of her voice, taking the matter more seriously until she became discouraged: "Josie doesn't want to swim with me, something about having many wolves, or whatever. I've tried everything. And MG is going, but I wanted a female presence."

Hope nodded, caught in the part where the blonde quoted her sister, reflecting the excuse given. Werewolves aren't very pleasant, really, or respectful. Well, she is because she can control herself. "It's a good excuse." Lizzie huffed in response, a long growl escaping her throat, the girl falling back down on the bed, the room going silent. It gave the tribrid time to think.

  
Delicate, Hope sat down carefully next to her almost-friend, who was already fiddling with her phone. Glancing over the screen, the redhead realized it was a conversation with Rafael.

"So," she started, clearing her throat quickly, "how's Josie doing?"

This seemed to wake Lizzie up - she looked at her curiously. Why did Hope want to know?

Hope continued, “I just... haven't seen her much these days.” All the stress in his voice seemed to vanish, a peculiar softness taking over her voice and expression. At this point, Hope could barely look at the Saltzman, her gaze occupied with the details of her room.

Lizzie had to think, not really realizing Hope's nervousness. “She was being weird about the final exams, as usual."

“Like, studying?”

“Yeah, but _obsessively_ studying.”

The hybrid had a deja-vu from earlier that day. “Hm,” Hope pondered, "Landon complained to me, earlier today, something about me studying _not healthily_.” She quoted him with some irony, her fingers playing with the seam of her jeans. Hope couldn’t lie to herself about this - she was a little upset by the pseudo-discussion; why did Landon care so much about it? In fact, why was everyone pissing her off? If it was Landon before, and at that moment, Lizzie, Hope wondered who would be the next.

“You know I hate being in this position, but _hobbit_ is right. I get good grades without obsessing myself over it. And while it may seem difficult for you _nerds_ , it’s not impossible. Then, I'm the one who needs to deal with a stressed Josie."

Hope gave a little laugh. She just couldn't imagine Josie taking her stress on anyone, least of all, Lizzie. “It can't be that bad.”

"Believe me, it's _hell_." Lizzie and her hyperboles. 

A pause. "So... is she going? Today, at the party."

"Liking it or not."

Obviously. Hope nodded. She wanted to say something more but preferred to be quiet. She wouldn't risk looking too worried. Lizzie fiddled with her phone again.

With the silence, as before, the girl was able to think more clearly:

Seeing Josie for the first time in a few days would be a relief, that is, interacting with her and maybe even finding out what was wrong;

If it’s not much, and the brunette doesn’t show up at the sunset, the tribrid could pay a visit to the twins’ room, maybe... simply to check if everything was going well, if she needed any help with a spell, or whatever it was. If Hope did anything wrong, she needed to know, because Josie would certainly not complain.

"Bye."

Lizzie's sudden voice woke up Hope from her thoughts.

" _Bye_?" Did she give up getting into the lake with a "female presence"?

"Yeah, _bye_ ; it's almost time." She said while getting up, putting the phone back in her pocket. 

"Ah," she pulled her cell phone off the desk without much effort, checking the time. Thirty minutes to go. "Right."

"See you, Mikaelson."

"Bye, Lizzie."

Alone, finally.

The more Hope thought, the more she felt chills in her stomach.

  
*

It was boring, actually.

Among the various teenagers at the site, Hope, because she didn't have a bikini, was sitting almost on the edge of the river, next to Lizzie's bags and clothes, who was already swimming in the lake. The tribrid was wearing a wine t-shirt in a set of dark denim shorts. She also wore her usual jewelry, like the necklace her dad gave her and a thin bracelet on her left arm.

The day was beautiful, without a doubt. Salvatore students still split into groups of werewolves, witches, and vampires, some being braver to interact with another species than their own. There were picnics, sarongs, and food spread across the huge sunny clearing.

Anyway, there were a lot of people. Many more people than Hope was used to. Many more people to protect in the event of a problem, such as an unexpected monster.

The Mikaelson pinched her leg, something she did when she wanted to scold herself for inappropriate thoughts; she was on vacation, there was no reason to worry. Then Hope started to look around.

From a distance, Lizzie was among some werewolves in the water, MG at her side. He seemed to be trying to participate in the conversation between the blonde and Jed - the boy currently the pack's ex-alpha. Without much success in fitting in, MG carried a pained expression on his face. It was obvious that the boy still liked Saltzman.

At least they were friends, if that helped his situation in any way.

Hope bit her lip. Yeah, it must be worse to be friends with someone you care about and to have a daily reminder that you will never be together. Tragic, even. Or it was just her dramatizing the situation since she hasn't yet experienced something like this in her life.

Being with Landon was easy, calm, even though it was tiring to have to worry about the phoenix's well-being all the time. But, it was good, and it was what she needed after everything that happened to her.

Everything that happened to her. Hope's mind went back a few years, flashes of the faces of those she lost bathing her irises in gold. She shook her head again. Hope was a little nostalgic, but she couldn't let this ruin her first day of rest.

The sun was beginning to hide when a figure appeared in the corner of her vision, causing the tribrid to turn her head at them. She couldn't have been more surprised.

The girl she hadn't seen in a few days, right next to her.

Josie.

"Hi." On her body, a beautiful and delicate yellow dress that went down to her knee. For the first time in a few moons, Hope saw that her hair was loose, spilling its ends on the witch's shoulders.

The environment complemented her presence. Josie's skin seemed to glow under the sunset, part of her face lit by the light. It made her even younger.

"Hope?"

Was she staring?

Hope finally said something, "Hi." And Josie smiled, her full lips stretching almost minimally. The tribrid observed the action for half a second before the girl took the lead:

"So... can I sit down?"

Hope shook her head, squeezing her eyelids and putting on an embarrassed smile, "Yes. Yeah, of course. Sorry, I'm a little out of touch today." She moved closer to the edge of the sarong, bringing Lizzie's things with her. Josie sat down next to Hope as she was straightening her dress, legs bent in front of her, and one hand resting against the floor.

"Don't worry. I'm not really... _present_ today, either." She smiled again, both exchanging glances before the Saltzman glanced over the lake, probably looking for her sister.

Hope wanted to say that she had certainly noticed his absence, but again, it would be strange. "Yeah, those last few days have been weird."

This seemed to capture Josie's attention, who was looking back at Hope again, "how so?"

The tribe sighed, still with the remnants of tiredness and concern she felt the past week, "studying for the finals without having to worry about monsters is _definitely_ something I'm not used to." She said with a bit of humor even though it wasn't funny.

Josie nodded, "yeah, but I don't think you need to worry about monsters anymore."

Hope returned the nod with another nod. She didn't really want to talk about it.

As the brunette had said herself, she really wasn't very present; looking around as if looking for someone in the crowd, more specifically towards the group of witches, on the other side of the place.

The tribe pretended not to be upset by Josie's lack of attention in the conversation.

After all, she _knew_ who her friend was looking for.

Her voice seemed to soften. "Are you okay, Josie?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. As I said, I'm not really here today."

With the silence taking over, the redhead took the time to actually look at Josie; she started with her face, enjoying the softness that the sunlight brought to her round cheeks, perfectly shaped nose, and drooping lips; then she went down the path to the tight seam of the dress that seemed to embrace the girl's slim waist. How did Josie manage to stay so fit while not exercising?

Hope sighed.

Josie seemed to have a perfect life, next to Lizzie and her dad Alaric, surrounded by family and people who loved her and by others who just couldn't hate her.

Suddenly, Hope's mind was on Penelope - Penelope Park, not only a witch and Josie's ex but also who appeared to be the only person who didn't like her. Well, Hope wasn't sure about that, but Penelope tried so hard to annoy the poor girl that she made the tribrid angry. Yes, _anger_ \- a feeling as strong as this one, being incited by her friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Problems in paradise?"

Josie turned her head to her with a genuinely confused expression, even though Hope knew it was a disguise. 

"Penelope." Hope clarified anyway. 

The name seemed to take her by surprise. "Well, no, not really." A pause and again, Josie looking away. Why couldn't she look Hope in the eye? "To be honest, she hasn't been my paradise for a long time."

Hope didn't want to insist on the Penelope subject, but she needed to know; "what bothers you, then?"

"Don't know. I think the usual? Lizzie, the final tests, my dad... _Penelope_ , sometimes." She seemed to whisper the last part. "I'm preparing a proposal for a curriculum change, too."

Something clicked in Hope's mind, "about the school starting to teach Offensive Magic?"

"Yeah." She didn't seem to care about where Hope got that information, instead, she took on a somewhat discouraged expression, "you must find this ridiculous, a student wanting to make such a big change."

How could she think that?

"Actually, I think it's a very promising idea."

A pause.

"Really?"

"Yeah. " Hope nodded her head with conviction. Somehow, surprising Josie was a pleasant and even encouraging feeling. "I agree that we need to improve the school's curriculum and some other things. Like, vampires starting to drink human blood."

"You are right." By God, the way Josie looked at her really gave Hope a great feeling, as if things were more possible. "But I deeply doubt that my father will change his mind about anything."

"If anyone can change his mind, Josie, it's you."

She stopped to think, eyes dropping quickly to Hope's body, more specifically to her legs. Hope swallowed. She must have noticed that the tribrid was wearing shorts for the first time in a long time.

It started in a whisper, "I think you're right..." She looked up, "again, for a change."

Josie's laughter prompted Hope's and they both stayed that way, with a smile on their faces and with sunset watching over them.

At that moment, Hope realized that her vacation had really begun.

"But how did you know?"

Josie seemed to read Hope's confusion.

"About my proposal, for the curriculum."

"Ah, Lizzie commented about it a while ago. I think it just came to my mind."

The Brunette noded, in the end, turning her gaze to the lake again. "Speaking of her."

Walking alone, came the blonde. The cold breeze didn't seem to blow her confidence; she walked with proud steps to where they were. Josie was assured to pass her a pink towel with the school's logo on it when her sister was finally close enough.

" _Werewolves_." Lizzie grunted as she sat between the girls, Josie and Hope exchanging a brief look. Lizzie, on the other hand, seemed focused on glaring at the pack, the group still at the lake. "I still don't know why they can live among _us_." 

Hope glared at her, "What? You can control yourself Mikaelson."

" _Lizzie_..." Josie blushed. It wasn't like all the wolves were bad, they just were...uncomfortable being around with. Especially during a full moon.

"What? It's the truth, Josie. It's impossible to live with them _civically_."

"Well..." the brunette rambled, looking for an answer. Hope looked at her discreetly. She knew that deep down the witch agreed with her sister, but she was too polite to admit that. "MG can."

"MG was extremely uncomfortable, you could have seen it if you weren't such a bummer." Lizzie soon seemed to remember the presence of the other girl beside her, "If you had come with me, Mikaelson, they wouldn't even have been near me."

Hope turned her head to her, not before she exchanged another look with Josie. "Why?"

"Do I really need to say it out loud just so your ego inflate every time?" The redhead frowned, Lizzie snorted and rolled her eyes. " _Tribrid thing_ , Hope." She hated to admit out loud that Hope was more powerful than her.

"It's not like I'm going to do anything against them, Lizzie."

"But they're afraid of you. It would be nice if I could use it to my advantage someday." Hope was going to say something, but Josie hurried:

"It's not like they're not afraid of you too, Lizzie." Josie's tone was low, careful not to irritate his sister. The tribrid noticed.

Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly but somewhat convinced of it. "Whatever." Unlike Hope, Lizzie established her power with harsh speech and way-to-firm behavior.

Indeed, many were afraid of her. Except for Penelope Park, who always managed to leave her unbalanced.

At this point in the conversation, the sun was about to disappear, but the Salvatore students' party did not seem close to ending. Hope noticed that some students were actually drinking alcohol because of her keen sense of smell. The amount of alcohol in that place was starting to irritate her nose, or it was just the little bottle of whiskey that Lizzie took out of his pocket and was about to drink.

"Seriously?" 

"Lizzie- stop." Josie also tried. Lizzie shouldn't be drinking. 

But in response, the blonde just raised her eyebrows at them and took a sip. Josie, concerned, said nothing but made a point of looking around to ensure that no adults saw the action.

After being satisfied with the drink, Lizzie offered it to both girls, who quickly denied it.

*

The sun had already disappeared. The witches had done a heat spell over the clearing and the werewolves were working on setting up a fire, all under Dorian's supervision.

Landon was next to Hope with an arm around her waist while chatting with Rafael. Lizzie, Josie, MG and Kaleb were in a different conversation. 

All aware and focused on listening to each other, Mikaelson seemed to be in another world. She was looking at the woods on the other side of the lake, unconsciously looking for any danger. Hope had talked to Landon and Rafael when they arrived, exchanging a few words with the others, but soon lost the desire to interact.

It wasn't really a problem, she just enjoyed being quiet, listening to the sounds. 

Hope got up and was soon caught by Landon questioning about where she was going, after a quick goodbye to the group, announcing only to her boyfriend that she would retire to take a shower before dinner.

She had walked away from her friends, steady steps among the other students. Some looked at her strangely, others with admiration, but never with indifference. The fact that she was a tribrid always prompted reactions.

"Hope, _wait_."

Josie?

"Hi." A pleasant surprise, more than pleasant, to be honest. It softened the arduous expression that Hope was previously walking with. She looked at her quickly from top to bottom, "Is everything okay?

"Yes." It took a while for Josie to continue, and the redhead raised her eyebrows. "Today after dinner, everyone's going to our room. You're also invited, if you want to."

Was Hope really hearing this?

"Yes I, uh- accept the invitation." She replied without thinking twice, a sincere smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"And, um, you can bring Landon, too." Josie suddenly complemented, as if she momentarily forgot that Hope had a boyfriend and that he followed her everywhere.

Hope didn't really like this - that Landon always was where she was.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." She didn't want to. Spending some time alone with the twins would be _nice_ , but since the others were also going, it didn't make sense to leave the phoenix out of it.

"Okay, so... see you later?"

"See you later, Josie."

"Bye, Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Some gay connotation w/ Hizzie, not intentional tho. :'(
> 
> Also, english is not my main language, ignore any mistake. 
> 
> Twitter @ clexantina


End file.
